1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric component mounting structure in motorcycles, or more specifically, vehicles having electronic fuel injection systems.
2. Description of Background Art
A known arrangement, in a motorcycle mounted with an engine having an upright cylinder, makes use of a space rearward of the cylinder and upward of a crankcase to dispose therein capacitors and other electric components, so that the electric components are supported on an upper surface of the crankcase. For example, see Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-219669.
A problem with the known arrangement is that, because the electric components are fixed to the engine, it is necessary to adopt electric components that offer high vibration resistance or to dispose an elastic member having a large capacity between the electric components and the engine. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a simple arrangement for achieving vibration isolating support for even an electric component susceptible to vibration.